The present invention relates to an image acquiring device and an image acquiring system to obtain an image of an object to be measured and three dimensional data of the object to be measured, and also to acquire optical spectral characteristics for matching the three-dimensional data.
In the past, it has been practiced to obtain an image of an object to be measured at the same time as the acquisition of the three-dimensional data of the object to be measured by carrying out digital photogrammetry etc. of the object to be measured and to acquire three-dimensional data with the images.
The three-dimensional data with images as obtained in the conventional type three-dimensional measuring device can be used in map data or the like, and these data have the effects to increase visibility or other effects.
On the other hand, the data thus obtained are three-dimensional positional data of the object to be measured, and information obtained offers three-dimensional position of the object to be measured.
When measurement is performed on the object to be measured, it is desirable that more information can be obtained, and it is desirable that—not only positional information of the object to be measured but also information on properties of the object to be measured can be acquired.
For instance, if information can be obtained on growing conditions of an agricultural product, it will contribute to increase the possibility to make adequate decision and to take proper action on agricultural work. Or, if it would be possible to make definite judgment on the type of mineral substance, which is exposed to ground surface or the like, it will be helpful for making an adequate selection of civil engineering method or for other purpose.